


Holding you tonight

by Hyrulehearts1123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous gender Raphael, Bottom Raphael, Fluff, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, So much smut, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123
Summary: Raphael can't relax. Gabriel does what any good mate does, and helps to take his mind off of things.
Relationships: Gabriel/Raphael (Supernatural)
Kudos: 9





	Holding you tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sageclover61](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Have and To Hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108602) by [Hyrulehearts1123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123), [sageclover61](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61). 

> Written for (as with most things anymore) the lovely sageclover61!
> 
> This is intended to be a fill in for the missing scene for the end of chapter 5 of To Have and To Hold, but it works well enough as a standalone.
> 
> I don't go into a lot of detail about what Raphael's presentation is, and that was mostly intentional. I personally see Raph as using He/Him pronouns, with female presenting characteristics, but it's left open enough that it can be read either way. And it's not super important to the story either way, so who cares.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my attempt at avoiding my family over thanksgiving

Gabriel was laying atop of Raphael, looking down at his mate. With a soft smile, he leaned to gently press a kiss to his mate’s lips.

“I love you,” he whispered, because he really did. Even though Raphael had made such a terrible mistake, there would never be anything that he could do that would make Gabriel stop loving him. “I love you, so much.”

It was well worth repeating, until Raphael would finally be able to believe it. He kissed his mate again, lingering for a moment as Raphael reached to wrap his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders, deepening the kiss.

However long they had laid there, making out like teenagers, Gabriel couldn’t have known. But as he slowly pulled away, he smiled at the sight of his breathless mate. Gently, he pushed the remnants of Raphael’s clothing away, softly caressing every inch of skin he could see, as it was slowly revealed in the dim light of the bedroom.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathed, kissing Raphael’s neck, smirking at the soft moan.

It had been a while since they had been able to do this. Between their shared depression from the changing of the seasons, and the concern over their children, they hadn’t had the time or motivation. But as they lay in their bed, Raphael’s quiet moans filling the room as Gabriel continued to kiss and fondle his way down his mate’s body, there was nowhere else that either of them would rather be.

When Gabriel finally reached Raphael’s pelvis, he paused for a moment, suddenly needing to know that everything was still alright.

Upon hearing another, louder moan, and seeing the eager smile upon Raphael’s face, paired with a soft nod, Gabriel continued.

He continued his trail downwards, further than he had gone in the moments before, until he was laying between his mate’s legs. A moment of stillness passed, to allow Raphael time to prepare himself, as Gabriel positioned himself comfortably.

And then, he began.

It was a slow, gentle thing at first. A teasing touch to the inner thigh, a soft caress to the hip, before Gabriel’s mouth met one of the most intimate places his mate had.

Fingers were winding into Gabriel’s hair, pulling him impossibly closer as he began to push his tongue into his mate. Moans echoed through the room, growing louder as Raphael’s hips began to shift, both to give Gabriel better access, and to shift the angles to better fill the core of his being with pleasure.

As Gabriel continued to pleasure his mate, he slowly pushed a finger into him, along with his tongue. The moans continued to grow, both in volume and frequency, as Raphael quickly grew more and more overwhelmed by Gabriel’s actions.

“Gabriel!”

Raphael was shouting, but Gabriel barely heard it, as he was so focused on drawing every ounce of pleasure he could from his mate, as he shook and shuddered through orgasm, his grip on Gabriel’s hair so tight, it was nearly coming out.

As Raphael’s body slowly began to still, Gabriel slowed his actions, using his free hand to rub at his mate’s thigh. When Raphael’s grip on his hair loosened, he pulled his face away, pressing a gentle kiss to the place where the thigh ended, smiling softly.

It was the first of several orgasms that Raphael would have tonight, if Gabriel had anything to do about it.

But first, to make sure that Raphael would be willing and able to continue.

Pulling away from where he had been laying, Gabriel carefully removed his finger, wiping his hand on a shirt that had been left on the bed, before finding one of the many blankets around the bed, wrapping it around himself and his mate. He gently pressed a kiss to his mate’s temple, whispering words of love, as Raphael shifted and turned until he was almost laying atop Gabriel, his head resting in the hollow between his shoulder and neck.

Gabriel smiled gently, moving to embrace his mate. “There you are,” he whispered, keeping his voice soft. “Do you want to continue on, or do you want to just lay here and cuddle?”

Raphael hummed quietly, lost in thought for several moments, before nodding slowly. “I want to keep going,” he mumbled, even as he yawned.

“You’re tired,” Gabriel pointed out softly. “We can always wait until later.”

But Raphael shook his head. “Don’t care,” he paused, snuggling closer into Gabrel. “I trust you.”

Gabriel never failed to be amazed by how much Raphael trusted him. No matter how many times Raphael showed him how far he was willing to let him go, it would always cause him to pause.

After taking several more moments to sit and hold his mate, Gabriel slowly pulled away, moving to cover Raphael’s body with his own.

He leaned to kiss his mate, even as he shifted and adjusted Raphael’s position, until his legs were spread, each positioned on either side of Gabriel’s hips.

Using one hand to hold one of Raphael’s legs up for better access, Gabriel reached down with his other hand, gently stroking at the warmth he found there. After several passes, causing Raphael to shudder softly, he pressed a finger into him.

After several gentle thrusts, mostly to make sure that Raphael was still relaxed and wet enough to make things comfortable, Gabriel added a second finger. Raphael was moaning softly, his hips shifting slowly, though it seemed to largely just be an attempt to move the stimulation around, rather than any true seeking out of an orgasm.

Raphael’s eyes were closed, as he held the pillow and sheets tightly, panting as Gabriel worked to stretch him, even as his muscles contracted, clamping down on the fingers within him, as a second orgasm overtook him.

But Gabriel continued his mission, only slowing his actions slightly, before he added a third finger, and after the aftershocks of orgasm had left Raphael pliant and relaxed, a fourth, just to be safe.

Satisfied that Raphael was ready, Gabriel withdrew his fingers, using the lubrication that Raphael’s body had created to stroke his cock, slicking it before positioning himself at Raphael’s entrance.

“Are you ready?”

Raphael slowly opened his eyes, looking dazed for a moment, before meeting Gabriel’s eyes, and nodding slowly. “Please,” he whispered, reaching out to pull Gabriel closer for a kiss. “Please, show me how much you love me.”

Well, Gabriel wasn’t one to argue with that. With a final, gentle kiss to his mate, he pushed into him.

The warm, tight grip of Raphael was almost overwhelming, and Gabriel couldn’t help but thrust forwards sharply, quickly pushing deeper into his mate. Raphael was moaning, holding tightly to Gabriel’s shoulders, pulling him as close as was possible.

Gabriel was bent forward, leaning to rest his forehead against Raphael’s shoulder. After a brief moment to catch his breath, he began to shift his hips, pulling out slightly, before pushing back in.

Back and forth, slow and gentle, over and over, Gabriel continued, taking plenty of pauses to kiss and caress his mate. He shifted, moving until he was able to whisper into Raphael’s ear, words of love and adoration, in every language he could think of in the moment. Raphael was whispering back, with pleas for more, even as he moaned, pushing back into Gabriel’s every thrust.

Time passed, and their combined pleasure slowly grew. They weren’t actively seeking completion though. Instead, they sought only the closeness that their union brought them, and the love that made up their entirety.

However long it took for them to climax, Gabriel wouldn’t have been able to say. But as he slowly came back to himself, the overwhelming pleasure fading, he found himself laying atop Raphael, the blanket from before wrapped around them.

Raphael was asleep under him, taking calm, steady breaths as he rested. He was finally calm and relaxed, which had been the goal of the evening.

Satisfied that he had been able to help his mate, Gabriel shifted to cuddle closer to his mate, before closing his eyes, smiling softly, and falling asleep.


End file.
